The Survivors
by PuddingNinja
Summary: "It all started out as a mission." "We were just trying to stop him from destroying the earth." Now, we're all being forced together to survive this hell. ((DibxOC and ZimxOC. Collab with DeathWish1234. Rated high T for violence and cussing.))
1. Prologue

~

** A/N1: Yo! PuddingNinja here with a collab with my friend DeathWish1234! This story includes Bev from "Out of the Ordinary" and Cari from "Don't Touch Me"! If you see AN1, it's me! Now, to take it to DeathWish1234! **

** _ A/N2: HEY PEOPLES! I'm co authoring a book with my buddy PuddingNinja here! ENJOY OUR AMAZINGNESS! AND REVIEW PLEASE! BTW If you ever see A/N2 then it's ME DEATHWISH1234! Have fun my victims =) _**

_ Hmmm _

The soldiers' ships made a strange humming noise as their engines halted silently in the black vast hollow we call space. The humming noise was the only other noise being created on the entire ship. Everyone was tense and silent, deathly silent. They were taking the risk of a life time by attacking something so huge, so mammoth sized, so… _ massive. _

Inside the strange vessel, a large troop leader stared ahead with a cocky smirk on his face. He stood about 5 feet into the air. Compared to him standing straight legged, this was shocking. His legs were always bent but to reach the height of five feet while bent, it was enough to make any person bow in respect for him. His eyes were a solid dark red color that stuck out very well against his stone grey skin. His shiny white horns splayed out on his head and slid backwards until they were nearly touching his back. Horns were a sign of power where he came from, the larger your horns were, the more you were respected.

The massive man growled deeply in his throat as a beeping signal sprawled out across the screen in front of him. He was in no mood to deal with more annoying servants right now. He wanted nothing more than to be left alone to plot and plan his next move.

"Snips, decline the incoming transmission," His deep gravelly voice rumbled lowly.

"Sir yes sir!" Snips called and saluted respectfully before punching a red button on his command screen. The transmition then showed and X and blinked red a few times before disappearing completely. However it was not long until another beeping started. This time it was emanating from his wrist communicator.

Lifting his arm curiously, his sleek armor shifted along with his movements and slid together with a few clicks every few seconds. This was symbolizing that the armor was doing its job and staying impenetrable to everything. The clicks were the inner mechanisms working at a fast pace to assess the situation and the wearers current danger. It was to form a new substance every few seconds that just became stronger and stronger until nothing was ever able to penetrate it.

"Incoming transmition…" His wrist plate drone on and on, unable to deny this call. Groaning exasperatedly, he accepted the call and watched a light blue light screen formed a rectangle in the air, playing out the message for him.

"Kazu! The Irkens are unaware of our current positions, awaiting orders from you to attack sir!" The soldier said respectfully and saluted they were always taught to do when interacting with someone of a greater rank than them.

"Good," He said meticulously, "Alert the Irkens that we are here, then attack. I want them to watch helplessly as I make them fall to their knees and bow down to a new generation! The Vortarian generation!"

"Yes sir!" The soldier called out, obvious doubt staining across his features but he knew better than to disobey his boss. God only knows what happened to last poor soul who had to face Kazu's wrath.

The transmition hung up a second later as a door hissed open, "Orders sir?"

"Get into the attack positions, we strike back now." He smiled showing off his sharp, glinting teeth.

BACK ON THE MASSIVE!

Cari's POV.

I groaned tiredly when my mission watch started beeping. Its bright blue light was the only other light in the room I was stationed at. It was nearly two AM, who did anyone think they were sending me a mission at this hour!

"Voice command activate, password: Fearless," I murmured as the watch blinked to life, "What do you want, Dean?"

"Morning to you too sunshine anyways you're being hailed by our tallest, it is urgent and you are needed immediately, report to sector 356 room 6756, that's all," Dean answered and rolled his eyes through the call. Cari was always his favorite person to send missions out to, always so keen about getting up and moving her lazy ass.

"Alright, did they mention anything else? Should I call a team out?" I asked groggily and sat up on my comfortable, cloud like bed. That and it was floating three feet off the ground. It was like a cloud but not at the same time. The material was made out of a rare Irken animal's fur. Not skin but fur. It was known as a nyana, and had layers and layers of fur to shed almost every day. The fur itself felt like a fresh, cool silk blanket but would heat up to fit your body temperature within minutes.

"No team, just you. Good luck sweetheart can't wait to hear back from you and learn ALL about it," Dean teased and smiled at me through the call. I made a face at him and stuck my tongue out.

"Alright honey bunch, now get out of my sight, your face is making me want to punch something." I scoffed sarcastically.

"Well isn't that nice of you, that's probably the nicest thing you've said to me since the day we met."

"I'm sorry, I think I'm being hailed by my Tallest for a very important meeting, I don't have time for your sass," I shot back and winked at him before hanging up. Don't get any ideas, Dean is merely my friend and has been my partner in past battles. We're nothing more to each other and nothing less. He's annoying to me and I'm annoying to him, that's how it should be and that's how it will always be.

I wrapped my mission watch around my wrist before pulling on some tight black pants laced with armored plates and secret compartments to hide any necessary weapons. After this I slid into my formal black and blue top. My armored shoulder and chest plates glimmered in the faint light as I strapped on my regulation army boots, straightened my antenna and walked out of my sleeping chambers.

The halls were nearly silent as I marched down them, my head held high as a show of pride and honor. I was held in a high rank as the leader of the new army. This was the youngest cockiest army every known of in the history of Irk so I had my hands full at all times. Especially with all the new young men coming in what seems like every day. They never seem to leave me alone with invitations to their silly 'parties' and 'card games.' Pfft child's play, I had no time to participate in their foolish events, I had responsibilities and duties I needed to handle like a mature adult…sure I was only 190 here on Irk, still very young but that didn't mean I wasn't mature.

I rounded a corner and walked into a pair of awaiting doors. Two Irken servants respectfully held them open for me as I nodded to them and walked by. My Tallest were in the innards of the room, both nervously shifting in their seats. Their eyes didn't stay in one place for more than a few seconds making me suspicious.

"Ahh, Cari! How glad are we to see you," Red said as I bowed in greeting.

"My tallest," I acknowledged, "If I may ask, why you are calling me at such an ungodly hour? What is so urgent?"

"Always straight down to business, we like that about you, Cari," Purple said and motioned over towards Red to continue, "We need to send you out, just you no one else. If someone was to attack the massive tonight we need an army leader to be out scouting around for possible places to seek refuge until we are once again capable of defending ourselves."

My antenna popped up in surprise, this was a first. When the Tallest thought we might get beaten so badly and so suddenly it meant a battle was nearing out futures. A great one at that if it was to compare to the size and strength of the Massive.

"Are we expecting an attack soon, my Tallest?" I asked and bowed respectively.

"Maybe, Cari…Maybe. But that is on a need to know basis right now, the matter of this meeting is that we need you to depart from the Massive, like right now." Red answered her and stood slowly.

"Wha? What about my troops?"

"We are putting another general in charge of them, for now we will be giving you the necessary supplies you'll need and send you off."

"Do you expect this to be a long enough trip to need supplies, my Tallest?" I whispered in shock. They were acting strangely, what put them so much on edge as to send me so suddenly without any warning?

"Yes, it could be a few days until we know we are safe again, and it could take you a long time to find us a safe place to rest until we can get all our defenses back up." Red responded coolly and shoved me along as we headed towards the departure station.

I couldn't even get a word of protest in as a servant came up and shoved a small brown backpack into my arms. I caught Dean's eye as my tallest ushered me towards some Voot cruisers, "My Tallest, where are you taking, Cari so urgently?!" Dean called after us.

"That is of no concern to you, Dean. Go back to work," Purple growled at Dean's sudden act of disobedience.

"Yes my Tallest!" Dean said with a hint of obvious anger in his voice. I quickly thought for my PAK to send him a message saying I'd contact him soon to let him know what's going on. He messaged back telling me to be safe and that he'd talk to me soon.

I was nearly blinded when I was shoved into a black voot cruiser. The innards of it were white but the outside was a shining, beautiful black color. This was to help it blend better. I was shoved into the cruiser while the Tallest called out things for me to remember, "But what about my SIR! He won't know what to do without me!"

"Miz will be handled with care until you come back, don't worry and do well out there! We'll check in on you in about ten days!"

"TEN DAYS!" My eyes nearly popped out of my head. I was only 190! They can't possibly expect me to be so independent as to roam the galaxy on my own to find a safe house for them! Sure I was a loyal soldier bent on following orders but I was still just a young adult! Also true that invaders are sent out when they are 70 but that's beside the point! They had places assigned to them and instructions on how to get there! I was left alone in the dark, hollow pit of space with no one to talk to.

My PAK started buzzing a few seconds later but I already knew who it was. This time his presence actually comforted me, "Hello, Dean." I acknowledged as he turned to me after peering over his shoulder, probably to make sure the Tallest weren't watching.

"Hey, what's going on? I've never seen someone dispatched so quickly," He asked quietly.

"I don't really know. They told me to find a safe place for the massive to rest and regain all its defenses before taking on another battle. They wouldn't tell me much else," I answered honestly and started steering my ship along the left side of the massive.

"Hmm, that sounds suspicious. Ok well please be safe, you're the only one I can tolerate talking to for more than a minute straight. I need to keep you alive."

"Ditto, have a good night, Dean. I'll contact you again as soon as I can," I said gently and gave me a soft look before reaching for the end call button.

"You too, be safe out there…" He said quietly as the transmition started ending. I sighed sadly seeing as I didn't have anyone to annoy anymore and I was alone, in space, again.

"Well I suppose trying the uncove galaxy is going to be best right now. It has the most resourceful planets," I muttered to myself before looking up and seeing something I never thought I'd see in my entire life.

"Oh shit…" I said wide eyed as the massive metal contraption hummed closer to my little voot cruiser.

Bev's POV

"Doom... Doom... Doom, doom... Doom," Ms. Bitters droned on. Today I had decided to count how many times she said doom, but I completely failed after number fifty-three. I swear, that lady needs to go see a therapist or something...

I decided to avert my attention and stare out the window. Nothing much was happening except for two squirrels were hugging. Wait... Nope. Not hugging. My eyes widened and I quickly looked away towards the clock instead. The hand was so close... C'mon... Just one more minute...

"RIIIIIIIING!" A voice said over the intercom. Apparently, the bell system had broken, so this was our rather cheap replacement.

Ms. Bitters hissed as we got up and left. Sixteen years old, and she was still our teacher. It was a terrible fate put upon us that she always seemed to move up a grade whenever we graduated from the previous grade. I guess we were her favorite group to torment.

I walked outside and saw a sight that I was now used to seeing. Hell, it had become the norm! Zim and Dib were bickering, but this time it seemed like it was full of more threats and dramatic gestures, if that was even possible! I leaned against the railing on the stairs and waited for their argument to evolve into the fight we all knew was coming.

"WORM-BABY!" Zim yelled while waving around his arms dramatically. He was the shortest person in our class, although he had grown a bit. Maybe just a foot, but hey, that's not too bad for the shorty. Then again, I do recall one of my growth potions missing... Note to self: shrink him later.

"SPACE-LIZARD!" Dib yelled back. I rolled my eyes at the all too familiar insults. I usually tried not to get involved in these parts of their fights, but somehow, I was usually dragged in.

"AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE TO DEPEND ON MY LOVE-PIG TO SAVE ME HALF THE TIME!" ... And here's the part where I get dragged in.

"BEV IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Dib yelled back with his face a burning crimson. Zim had discovered that this was a good way to get a reaction out of him a few years ago, as well as getting me pulled in.

"Woah, woah, woah!" I said as I waved my arms and walked towards them. "You two need to chill out! Stop dragging me into this crap!"

Zim smirked. "See? Your love-pig is coming to your rescue!" You could see the steam coming out of Dib's ears by now. I rolled my eyes and did the easiest thing I could think of to stop this: I blasted Zim with my powers. He went flipping through the air then skidded on his face when he landed. He glared at me as he stood up and ran away.

"Thanks, Bev! He was really getting on my nerves!" Dib said.

"No problem, that's what friends are for!" I replied. Dib smiled at this. It looked like he was about to say something back, but then a blast shot out of no where. I turned to look for the source and spotted a cackling Zim. Dib brushed himself off as he stood up and glared at Zim.

"Three, two-" I started counting down. Dib dashed after Zim. "-One." I sighed and ran after them. I caught up with Dib in a matter of seconds.

"Do you want me to blast his head off?" I asked as we avoided cars and various people. He shook his head and sped up his pace. We continued chasing him for a while as obstacles came crashing towards us. Some were easily avoided, others, not so much.

We eventually arrived at Zim's base. His roof opened, and his space ship took off into the sky with him cackling like a maniac behind the controls. He looked down at us and gave us one of his smirks before zipping off into the sky.

"C'mon," Dib said as he ran down the street and I followed. We came to his house and he stopped at the front of it.

"Um, Dib unless if you have a flying car, we've officially lost Zim," I said as he opened up the garage door.

"No, I have something better- Tak's ship!" he said with a triumphant smile as the door opened all the way, revealing a ship that made Zim's ship look like a child's toy. I stared in awe at the sight. It wasn't everyday you see an alien spaceship! Well, at least not one that you have actual access to.

Dib ran and pushed some buttons which opened up the cover of the ship. He jumped in and gestured for me to get in as well. I hopped in and the door closed. He grabbed some controls and pushed some buttons, then we were off!

"Wow, this is amazing! We're so high up!" I gulped and my eyes widened as I looked at the ground. "We're... So... High... Up..." I hugged my knees and started rocking back and forth. "We're going to crash and die!" I screamed in fear.

"No we won't... It's perfectly safe!" Dib said as he looked at me questioningly. "Are you okay?" he asked. I shook my head back and forth with so much force, I'm surprised it didn't fly off!

"Um... Ya... Just scared to death of heights..." I said in a squeaky voice as we left the atmosphere.

"What?! You're a witch! Haven't you ridden on a broom or something before?"

"Okay, first of all, that's very stereotypical of you to say! Second of all, no, BECAUSE I'M SCARED OF HEIGHTS!" I screamed.

"How come I'm just now finding this out? We've been friend's for three years!" He asked.

"Um, hello? How come I'm just now finding out you have an alien spaceship from the girl you said tried to destroy the world?" I inquired.

"...Touché. It's a very long story... Wait, I think I see Zim!" he exclaimed as he pointed to a very distant purple dot. I squinted and could just barely see it.

"Great, he's way past Pluto!" I said as we whized past Neptune. "How are we possibly going to catch up to him?" I asked.

"Like this!" Dib exclaimed as he thrushes the controls forward, causing the ship to speed up. We had caught up to him in no time!

"Awesome!" I said. "...What do we do now?" I asked as I turned my head towards Dib.

"Try to avoid that wormhole..." he gulped. I turned my head just in time to see Zim get sucked through it.

"...We're screwed." 


	2. Chapter 1-DW

~

** _ A/N2: Hey guys! It's me, Deathwish1234! So this is MY first chapter. Puddingnija shall be writing lovely chapter two. But here's where I leave you off. Not my best chapter, I had some writers block and it just kind of went down hill from there but it's still worthy enough to be posted up~ I hope you guys enjoy and REVIEW PEOPLE COME ON! I don't know how many views we got on this story because it's not on my profile but no reviews! THAT'S just sad guys I mean COME ON! Even if it's a flame! We don't care, just send in a goddamed review! VEX COMMANDS YOU TO! * Character from my story Don't Touch Me LOL XD* REVIEW!_**

That is all =), Enjoy~ 

"Oh shit…" I squeaked as I looked upon the massive contraption in front of me. It was very well hidden in the black vast of space but I could just faintly see the silver outline of its exterior and the resisty symbol on its side. This wasn't the normal doofus resisty though, this seemed to be a whole Vortarian fleet and that could only mean one thing…War…

My breathing went from being normal to being raggedy and fast. I was panicking, _ 'Snap out of it, Cari, no true soldier gets frightened just from looks, get a grip,' _ I thought to myself angrily. I was a soldier and the head of a small army. Something like this should not strike fear into my heart, especially an Irken's heart. We're fearless beings!

Then again there was the fact that I was alone in just a small Voot cruiser, and that this ship was not made for battle so only a few defensive guns were dished out on the whole vehicle. So yes, I was in fact screwed.

_ 'Gotta call, Dean, gotta call, Dean, I have to warn my Empire…' _ I thought frantically as I started telling my PAK to contact Dean, my Tallest, THE ARMY.

The few moments that my PAK was ringing felt like an eternity to me before Dean picked up, "Yellow?"

"Dean," His antenna perked upon hearing the panic in my voice, "Get the goddamned army out here right now. We are under attack, I repeat, we are UNDER ATTACK!"

"I'm contacting the Tallest and the air force; help should be there in less than ten minutes. Are you in danger, Cari?" Dean sounded worried as he tried to keep his cool and call everyone he knew of to get me help.

"No, I'm having tea with them…What do you think, Dean!" I snapped back as I saw the Vortarian ship start activating, "And I think I just got spotted…"

"Get out of there right now, Cari, I mean it," Dean said with wide, scared eyes. If I was in such a panic then it was obvious to him I was in some serious trouble.

I looked out my window for another minute before my jaw dropped, the Vortarian ship wasn't alone…,"Uhh, Dean. I can't go anywhere because they're EVERYWHERE…"

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" Dean hissed under his breath, "I'm going to call Special Forces too; hell I'm calling the whole damn army. We are officially under attack now."

I was about to answer him when my cruiser suddenly jerked to the side. I yelped and slammed into the dash board, "Cari! Are you ok!?"

"I'm going to have to call you back, Dean. I'm officially about to start a battle," I hissed back through clenched teeth. They'd spotted me alright, and I'm sure they were wondering why I wasn't acting aggressively towards them yet…just wait guys…you'll get aggressive if you want it.

"Cari don't you dare, just get out of any firing range!" Dean shouted angrily. Other people in the office had probably started staring now, some in fear and some in complete confusion. I sighed and looked at my communicator where his face was showing on a blue light screen. I winked at him making his eyes go wide and his pupils narrow, "Cari! CARI DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP O-," But it was over, I clicked the end call button and let my communicator slide back into the depths of my PAK.

"Phew, well time to die," I mumbled as I took hold of the controls and armed myself with as many weapons as I could find hidden on the ship.

My ship was knocked to the side by another blow from the Vortarian ship, however this time I was ready. I made my ship zoom off in the direction that I had been knocked too and fly around back. The massive ship would take time to turn around which could be used as an advantage for me.

I grabbed hold of the weapon controls and sent out a small energy blast, it wasn't very effective but I had unlimited energy blasts and limited artillery weapons, so if I could weaken the ship even just a little bit things would be alright.

Within seconds of my firing an all-out gun fight started. The Irken air force has just been dispatched and was now firing with all they had at the enemy ships. I jumped in glee and started making a mad dash to start using up my artillery type weapons. I'd be able to get back for more soon enough while the air force distracting the Vortarian fleet.

Explosions lit up the darkness of space, red and orange fiery blasts shot out every which way hitting everyone, including me. I fired a few bomb bursts at the biggest Vortarian ship and quickly backed my ship away so it was out of the aftershock range. It wasn't…So I got tossed into the back of my cruiser as it shook and flew backwards against its engines.

Irken ships blew up along with Vortarian ships but as I got back up I couldn't see where the first ship I'd spotted went. That could mean nothing good. Right now though I had to focus on other things. The enemy fleet was everywhere; the Tallest would have to send out another fleet of their own if we even wanted to make a dent in all this chaos.

Moments later after thinking I was in a safe zone for a moment or two at least; I was hit hard from the back and knocked forwards. I could hear the engine going down as my head came in contact with the side of the steering wheel. Yeah ouch.

I cursed every Irken word I could think about cursing as I shakily got back up to my feet. I was going to be nothing but ashes soon if I wasn't careful. I looked out the window and decided that I needed to get my engines back up and running. Sadly there was only one way to do so and that meant exiting the safety of my ship and going out with no really protective armor on, just to fix and engine. However if I didn't take this life threatening risk then I was to be dead anyways.

Sighing I hurried around my ship and grabbed all the space protocol equipment. I could see some more Irken fleets being sent out as lasers varying from all different colors started flying everywhere. It was like an explosion of color and fire. My ship was still shaking slightly from the earlier blast to the Vortarian's ship.

I gulped and looked out the window. People were starting to see that I was still alive and that my ship hadn't exploded in a fiery ball of doom. I let out a deep breath of air and smoothed out my bristly antenna, I was still very nervous, though I'd never admit that to anyone.

I opened the escape hatch on my voot cruiser and poked my head out. All my space equipment was on by now, I'd die without it. I saw how much damage was done to my back thrusters, for lack of better words I'd say they were pretty fucked up.

I reached back into my 'vehicle' and grabbed a small hand held weapon. It was the best defense for right now. Of course it wouldn't get me anywhere but no one could say I never tried right?

My first step out of the cruiser was technically my last. I remember meeting the eyes of a very angry, big and powerful looking Vortarian. He sent me a sickening grin with sharp, pointy teeth before lifting his hand up teasingly. I sent him a look that said, 'I dare you to.'

Turns out, he doesn't back down on his dares. He slammed his hand down on a button in his large ship that sent out a large, red laser blast. My breath caught in my throat when I felt it come in contact with my stomach. My blue eyes widened immensely as I felt my body relax and start slipping off the side of my ship.

When I reopened my eyes I found that I'd fallen backwards into my voot cruiser. I felt as if someone had set a 900 pound weight right down on my spooch. It was agonizing but I knew I needed to get out of the battle field. I wouldn't be considered a yellow for getting back for medical help. It's impossible to put up a good fight in just a small cruiser, one way or the other I was not on the winning team so I needed to get back.

This was the exact moment when I remembered I couldn't get anywhere without a working engine. So in my current state my options were getting up and fighting until I get blown up, or lie down and accept my fate. I'd choose fight any day.

I struggled to get to my feet while putting pressure on my badly bleeding wound. I didn't dare look down at it knowing then that I'd know it was time to give up, that's why you never look at the severity of a wound, it'll only make it worse mentally and physically.

My hands clamped down on the weapons steering wheel and I aimed towards a ship that was in my line of fire. Since I couldn't turn this was pretty much the only shot I had, "Die motherfucker," I whispered hoarsely as I sent out what was left of my artillery.

I don't know what really happened next to be honest with you. I remember a big explosion, my ship getting hit again and then nothing. I could feel the room spinning and my body spilling blood out onto the floor everywhere.

'Heh…sorry, Dean. Not all of us can keep our promises…' I thought as my eyes started crossing and rolling back into my head. I heard my PAK beep as I started losing consciousness, "Rebooting, in ten hours, healing process beginning in approximately two minutes."

_ BAM! _

'What was that?' My mind thought as I groaned out in pain. My head hurt and my body ached. Where the hell was I? And what happened? The last thing I remember was that I was SUPPOSED to be dying in an intergalactic war, so what was this heaven or something? I've got to say it's not exactly how I imagined it…All dark and cold but comforting. Is that weird?...Yeah that's weird, don't even answer that.

"Miz…Dean? Anyone?" I called hoarsely, I couldn't even move, let alone see. I took in a calm breath before closing my eye lids and slowly opening them again. This time I got a better reaction. Fuzziness started coming into view, that and a whole array of blurry colors. I wanted my minion…Heck I wanted my friend, anyone to talk to, to tell me it was going to be ok.

I groaned out as the colors started turning into shapes…dark shapes. After a few moments my PAK beeped and spoke in a low monotone voice, "Healing process complete, healed 85% of the way, nothing more I can do. Rebooting…"

"Shuddap," I grumbled as my head snapped up a little too quickly. I wasn't dead! But that didn't mean I had even the slightest inkling as to where the hell I was.

Now that my eyes were fully open and aware, I started taking a look at my surroundings and the situation I was in. I was somewhere…in some jungle…from what I could see there was only vegetation and dirt. What a boring planet, it needed at least a water fall or something.

I latched my arm onto the side of the driver's seat hissing in pain as I did so. My PAK could only heal a portion of all the injuries I obtained. It couldn't heal it fully, not without being recharged completely before trying the procedure again.

I ground my teeth together and hissed as I pulled myself up to bend over the chair. I looked down to still see some blood seeping from the gunshot wound I received earlier. I had medical supplies around here somewhere, yeah…in that bag my Tallest gave me, there should be supplies in there. I'd just have to find it.

_ Snap… _

My head shot up from my previous looking around. With wide eyes I looked around the quickly darkening woods. Great this is just GREAT. Woods meant vegetation, which meant life, which meant the predators and the prey, which also meant I was next on the menu.

"Come on, I'm only 190! Can I please just have five minutes of rest!" I shouted out to no one in particular. Nothing moved in the woods anymore which slightly put me on ease, but I knew that could mean one of two things.

One, whatever the hell made the sound is now going away, fearing all the loud noises I was making or two, I was about to get pounced on and eaten by only Irk knows what. I was leaning towards the second option if I had to tell the truth.

_ Snap… _

'Damn whatever this animal is, it isn't one to be quite when it stalks its prey. Great that means it knows it can kill me so it doesn't need to be stealthy...'

_ Snap… _

I swung my head to the left. That's where the sound was emanating from this time. Originally it was coming from the right. This thing moved fast.

Out of the corner of my eye I could swear that there was a dark shape looming right near the tree line, it looked to be animalistic but I couldn't tell for sure. All I know is that it was breathing hard and it looked hungry. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, hell I just wanted to die at this point. I didn't even know where I was!

Whatever the creature was it stepped out and into my sight levels. I didn't recognize the species but it was a burly looking beast. Big horns on its head and a leathery like substance running down its back while dark green and brown fur jutted out on its side. It had the hooves the size of my head and a spiky tail covered in dried blood.

"HOW MUCH MORE FANTASTIC CAN THIS DAY GET!?" I shouted as loud as I could. I glared the beast down for a long moment as it stared at my ship and I. That's when I heard another snapping noise come from the left again. I snapped my head over to see an identical beast with a smaller body structure come out from a different side of me.

"I JUST HAD TO SPEAK…DIDN'T I!?" I shrieked as the two creepy beasts started circling me. Their big, black, beady eyes stared straight into my soul as they licked their lips. Now realizing I was going to be torn to shreds if I didn't act, I started reaching down slowly into the side of my boot. That's where I had my only pistol.

The first beast made a sound of hunger and sprung at me with its sharp looking teeth aiming for my neck. I flung my weapon out and didn't hesitate to fire a few rounds into the things chest. It cried out and reeled backwards making the other one screech and spring forwards onto me from behind.

Now it was my turn to cry out when I felt a massive amount of weight slamming me into the ground. My pistol flew from my grip and slid across the ground where the other beast was flailing around, trying to catch its bearings.

I screamed and arched my back when I felt sharp teeth sinking into my side where I was previously shot, "Go eat someone who tastes good! I swear I'm only skin and bones, no meat here, just sour, sassy skin!" I knew it was pathetic but hey anything can come out of your mouth, word wise, when you know you're about to be EATEN ALIVE…

The other beast soon made a loud noise of what sounded like a demand in their little beasty language. I let my head fall onto the ground as I looked back to see the other beast rise to its feet looking very…very angry. Now the one that was trying the flesh on my side slowly let me go and backed a few paces away.

This was my chance, shouting from effort, I rolled out of the way and grabbed a large tree branch, "You'll never kill me!" I cockily shouted swinging my stick as hard as I could and smiling when I heard a satisfying crack against a solid mass.

Another screech of rage followed the blow. I opened my eyes to see one beast stumbling backwards into a tree and the other one crying out to it. That's when I realized, "This is a parent trying to feed its child…"

"Sorry madam or sir or whatever you are…but I'm really not going to stick around for dinner seeing as I'm on the menu, find your prey elsewhere."

I dove to the side and pulled my pistol on them again and started firing at the mom so the baby would back down. The mom screeched in agony and tried making a tail swing at me. I felt a small twinge of pain which meant she skimmed me; at least it wasn't a full blown hit, yeah ow. "Go away!" I shouted angrily and fired at the beast again. This wasn't going to be good when I ran out of bullets…

To my luck and happiness, the beasts started backing down and after a few moments they fled into the woods leaving a wide open trail after them. Well if I ever got better and needed food I'd know the trail to follow to find prey. I'd just have to make sure I could kill it first…

Once the beasts were out of sight I collapsed onto my hands and knees and clenched my eyes and teeth shut, I should not be here right now, I should either be dead, back at home in bed or scouting the universe for places my empire can rest after a long hard battle. This is the exact place I never ever wanted to be in. Hell this was probably a nightmare world for all I know, I just know I needed to get out of here…and fast.

I let my hand trail down my injured side where I felt a warm liquid seeping through my slightly armored clothing. Pulling my hand back I could now see it was obviously my blood…and a lot of it. I'd bleed out soon if I didn't do something to stop it.

I started panting as I fell back onto my bum and sat there for a good five minutes. So much had happened in just the past few hours. I wonder how Dean's coping; does he think I'm dead? Does anyone even realize I'm gone? Did we lose the battle? Is he ok? Are they looking for me as we speak?

I sighed. Wondering if I was going to get rescued wasn't going to save me, only I could save myself now and I'd have to start by getting a tight cloth around this wound. I didn't have any other cloth other than the clothes I was wearing, but I didn't care. It was a humid planet anyways.

So I painfully reached over my back and pulled my shirt up and over my head. Not like anyone was around to watch anyways right? I panted slightly as I caught a glimpse of the severity of the wound. I looked like I just come out of a slaughter house, I didn't want to go into detail but let me tell ya, it was pretty damn nasty.

I wrapped the bleeding wound quickly before getting back up to my feet and looking at the wreck that used to be my voot cruiser. No way that thing was going to be flying any time soon. Even if it wasn't capable of flight anymore I could still seek shelter in it and ward off the wild animals for a while at least. That is until I would start needing nourishment that I didn't think this planet could provide.

Every moment that passed made me feel more and more alone. Don't get me wrong I love being alone but this was a whole new type of alone. I really WAS alone this time, no Dean, no Miz, no team, no Tallest, no nothing. I felt like an abandoned child on the verge of death. However this was no time for drowning in self-pity, I needed to cool down for a while before getting around to building some kind of shelter here.

But in the meantime my broken up voot cruiser would do just fine. So I crawled into the shattered vehicle and looked around. The bag I needed was still nowhere in sight, and it had all the supplies I was going to need in it.

Letting a whimper slip past my lips I curled up in a cat like ball under the dash board of my cruiser. It was the warmest place seeing as this is where I must've impacted the planet first. No wonder I was really sore when I got up.

"Maybe I can get a message out," I whispered to myself as I thought to my PAK, first I had to write the letter I'd be sending, that was easy.

_ SOS,_

To anyone who can get this message, I'm stuck on some planet where my cruiser has crash landed. I am injured, I repeat I am injured and in need of medical assistance. I cannot pinpoint my exact location, I just know this is no planet I've ever heard of or seen before. I don't know how long I was floating around in space for but I am weak and have just fended off a few wild animals. This planet is full of vegetation and animal species I've never seen before. Some are aggressive as I've found, but they do care for their spouse as I've also learned the hard way. Please anyone who can hear me, track my PAK, I've made this message at least a two minute read. That's enough for you to track my PAK with, please hurry for night fall is coming quickly; I have no shelter other than my crashed voot cruiser and hardly any supplies to survive. I'm going to die if I don't get help soon.

Please, please, PLEASE hear me…I need help…

~Irken soldier, Cari 

After finishing the message I thought long and hard about sending it but when I didn't feel any buzzing I knew it didn't go through. Why would it, I was probably galaxies away from my home planet. That didn't mean give up hope though…

However for now…I think…I'm just gonna….rest….Yeah that's a good idea…Rest…

_ ** A/N2: See I wasn't very fond of it but what do you guys think? Only one way to tell me and that's by REVIEWING! Anyways I was listening to Riot by BreakingBenjamin, Diary of Jane and Monster by Skillet =). AMAZING SONGS!**_

A'ight, that is all! Back to you my lovely friend PuddingNinja! 


	3. Chapter 1- PN

~

** A:N/ Hey everybody! Pudding Ninja here! Sorry this update's late, I've been busy! Anyways, here's my first chapter! **

"Well, Dib, it was nice knowing you!" I managed to squeak out despite being nearly frozen with fear. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see anything that would soon happen. "Here's how I expect things to go: First, we get sucked into the wormhole. Next, we crash into something. Then, WE DIE."

"No we won't! We'll be okay, it's not that bad! We'll most likely-" he was suddenly interrupted by us being sucked into the wormhole. I flew out of my seat and slammed headfirst into the back of the ship.

My eyes opened slowly and painfully. Every bone in my body hurt from that. Between being sucked through the wormhole and hitting my head, I could barely see anything. I looked out the window and faintly saw the swirling colors of the wormhole Everything was a blur since I was half-conscious.

"BEV! Are you okay?" Dib asked with worriedly. He sprinted out of his seat and rushed over to me. Considering the ship's size, it only took him a few steps. "How many fingers am I holding up?" His fingers seemed to be circling around his original ones.

"Urgh... Nine? Since when did you grow two more hands?" I groaned. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. "Are we out of the wormhole yet?" Almost as if the universe was answering my question, we were jolted forward. It wasn't with as much force, so the only things we slammed into were our seats.

"... That's a yes," I said. I looked out the window at where we had been spit out into. It looked like regular space, but so much more... Empty. The only thing I could see was a tiny speck in the far off distance. I squinted my eyes and I could vaguely make out what it was: Zim's ship. That was just what I needed to make me alert. I stood up and rushed to my seat. "C'mon, we've got to capture Zim then go back!" I screamed as I desperately pushed buttons.

"Bev, we can't just rush after him! He might be armed, and we're not! We need a plan that doesn't involve putting our lives on the line!" Dib exclaimed as he ran over to me. He tried to pry my arms from the controls, but my desperation beat his attempt.

"Well, too bad! We've got to get him before he gets too far away! We didn't just get sucked through a wormhole to lose him now! We're going to-" I was cut off by a flashing red light and an alarm sound.

"Emergency ejection, activated," a voice that I assumed was Tak's programmed voice announced.

"That doesn't sound that good..." I whispered shakily. Before I could do or say anything else, I was enclosed in a smaller vessel and strapped in there. I looked around in panic for something that would release me, but there was nothing. I looked at Dib through the glass. He seemed to be just as scared and worried as I was. I pressed my hand against the glass, and he mirrored my motion. Just as he began to open his mouth to say something, the capsule was shot out of the ship.

I screamed as it raced through the void of space. I recalled passing by Zim's ship, or at least a purple blur. I continued hurtling out of control. I desperately searched around for any controls. The only two were a button and a joy stick. I grabbed the joy stick and tried to control my path, but my efforts were completely worthless. I slammed my fist on the button, but that did absolutely nothing. All I could do was sit there and scream as I raced along at the speed of light.

Suddenly, a circular blur came into view. I was moving so fast that I couldn't tell what it was. Was it a planet? And asteroid? Some more alien crap? I just remember shooting towards it before everything went black.

Dib's POV

"BEV!" I screamed as she shot out of the ship. I searched around desperately for either a counter action or some sort of tracker. I couldn't find either, so I only had one option: chase after her.

I put the ship in turbo-speed and shoved the controls forward. I saw Zim's ship up ahead. In the midst of losing Bev, I had completely forgotten about him! I crashed my ship into his and turned on the communicator. His face appeared on a screen on my control panel.

"YOU! This is all your fault!" I yelled at him. All of my anger and fear latched onto my words and attacked him.

"My fault? How is your stupidity _ my _ fault?" he spat as he waved his arms around.

"If you hadn't led us on this stupid space chase, she would still be here! Now, I've lost her and I might never see her again! Do you have any idea what it feels like to loose someone that's so important to you?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He raised his fist and opened his mouth to say something, but I cut off the transmission and charged into his ship one last time before heading off in the direction I hoped Bev was. My mind was racing with a thousand thoughts. Did she crash somewhere? Is she injured? Is she okay? I didn't know, but I just hoped that she was alright... She's my best friend, and there's no way I was going to lose her!

"I'll find you, Bev... I promise..."

** A:N/ Hey, see that button down there? Click it, type some nice words, and BOOM! You'll win Internet cookies for being our first reviewer! Reviews motivate us to write faster! **


End file.
